


La lumière plus forte.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bastante hurt, friendship sex, he caído y lo siento pero no, lo siento, pero el comfort lo recompensa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire está enamorado de Enjolras y Courfeyrac de Combeferre, pero cuando falta algo, y se necesita mucho, da igual a quién se quiera, el que esté allí, será el que haga que todo acabe bien, o al menos, que haga sentir bien al contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lumière plus forte.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro one-shot con título en francés, creo que van a ser la marca de mis escritos.  
> Esta vez un Grantaire x Courfeyrac... No quería caer, pero lo hice, culpad a tumblr de la ship (Y también a la señorita L. por seguirme el rollo cuando se lo comenté en broma. Mirad cómo a acabado todo, dadle las gracias a ella. Esto va para ti, diablecillo), pero tenía que hacerlo. No me odiéis mucho, y aunque no os mole, dadle una oportunidad ((es lo más erótico que he escrito desde hace tiempo, espero no matar a nadie del horror)).  
> (((Por cada kudo subiré antes el exr)))  
> ¡Gracias de antemano por leer!  
> Y recordad que los comentarios son como la ambrosía de los escritores.

Grantaire era un ser oscuro. Él mismo se adentraba más y más en la oscuridad, no porque quisiera, que inconscientemente sí, sino porque las cosas había acabado predispuestas para hacer de su vida un pozo oscuro. Tenía unos padres de mierda, pero había conseguido librarse de ellos, su carrera estaba arruinada porque ninguna escuela de arte apreciaba el suyo, y su trabajo era, adivinen, una mierda. Además, el chico del que estaba enamorado sólo le decía que dejara de decir tonterías. Por lo que acababa siempre refugiado en alcohol para que cuando dijera esas “tonterías” al menos tuvieran excusa. Y, además, estar ebrio le hacía ver que el mundo no era tan malo. Pero sólo un poco menos malo.

Pero sí había algo bueno en su vida.

Grantaire, era un ser de oscuridad, y la oscuridad se batía con la luz. Y eso intentaba hacer con Enjolras, su enamorado. Enjolras era aquella fuente de luz de la que necesitaba beber, pero si nunca podía alcanzarla, no servía de nada.

Sin embargo había otra luz, más fuerte que el propio Enjolras, y eso era ya decir. Esa luz era la de su compañero de piso, aquel que casi le había salvado la vida.

Courfeyrac.

Grantaire y Courfeyrac se habían conocido en un bar hacía ya casi cuatro años.

Grantaire borracho, Courfeyrac más, habían acabado bailando encima de una mesa hasta que los echaron y Courf, que seguía queriendo fiesta, fue al piso de Grantaire. Y la liaron parda.

A la mañana siguiente Courfeyrac corrió, había ido a París para visitar su universidad y aunque tuviese un resacón increíble, no se fue sin la promesa de volver.

Medio año después Grantaire y Courfeyrac estaban compartiendo piso.

Grantaire y Courfeyrac sabían que no había sido buena idea, pero allí estaban cuatro años después, poniendo lavadoras cada mes y lavando platos cuando no quedaba nada limpio.

Era un caos. Grantaire y Courf lo sabían, Enjolras lo sabía, Combeferre lo sabía, París lo sabía. Pero ellos eran felices y nadie decía nada. No al menos frente a ellos.

 

 

Grantaire estaba pilladísimo por Enjolras, y la expresión _pilladísimo_ se quedaba corto para lo que de verdad sentía. El único que lo sabía oficialmente era Courf, pero supuso que Combeferre también lo sabía porque Courfeyrac se lo contaba todo, y por lo tanto, sus demás amigos también se deberían haber enterado. El que no sabía nada era Enjolras, pues él siempre estaba pensando en sus cosas, pero sobretodo en las cosas de los demás, en las cosas del pueblo.

Esto sólo hacía que Grantaire se sintiese más y más frustrado por momentos. Cuanto más tiempo pasada, más le gusta, y Enjolras, por lo tanto, más le ignoraba. Y si le hacía caso, era para quejarse de él, pero esto era culpa de Grantaire, que también le gustaba molestarle, pues era la única forma de que Enjolras le prestada atención.

Por otro lado Courfeyrac no necesitaba llamar la atención de nadie, él mismo, su mera existencia, ya llamaba y captaba la atención de todo el que le rodeaba. Pero había una excepción que confirmaba la teoría.

Combeferre.

Combeferre era el mejor amigo de Courfeyrac desde que eran pequeños. Courf no supo cuándo, pero se enamoró. Aunque nunca dijo nada, era demasiado arriesgado hacer que la relación que tenían se rompiese por algo tan estúpido como los sentimientos.

Lo del enamoramiento de ambos compañeros era un secreto a voces, pero por algún casual Enjolras y Combeferre no sabían nada respectivamente. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que ambos rubios los daban por perdidos al escuchar todas las barbaridades que supuestamente hacían el dúo en el piso.

Pero Courf y Grantaire eran pacientes o al menos el alcohol los hacía pacientes.

 

 

El problema que tenían Courfeyrac y Grantaire (y todos los estudiantes en general) era que no tenían suficiente dinero para salir. Pero eso no era problema para ellos, sobre todo para Grantaire. Tenían una nevera grande, llena de cervezas, internet y alguna vez algo de hierba.

Y era una de esas noches, concretamente jueves. Grantaire no tenía clases los viernes y Courfeyrac pasaba un poco de ellas si podía salir, o montar juerga el jueves noche.

Así que allí estaban, en el piso, con varias cervezas de más en el cuerpo y todos los restos de ellas en el suelo, fumando tabaco y lo que no era tabaco y viendo videos en YouTube. Grantaire pensaba que se iba a morir esa noche de la risa.

— ¿Y HAS VISTO ESE DE LINKIN PARK EDITADO EN EL QUE LA MÚSICA LA HACEN GRITOS DE CABRA?

—SÍÍÍÍ. ¡Esas ediciones son las mejores!

Ambos estuvieron una hora metidos en las profundidades de YouTube viendo videos de música con cabras gritando. Courfeyrac se meaba de la risa en el hombro de Grantaire, y este ya casi no podía respirar.

— ¿Conoces el ruso friki?

— ¿QUÉ?

—No me puedo creer que vivas conmigo todo este tiempo y no la conozcas.

A mitad del vídeo Courf tuvo que ir corriendo al aseo, porque se orinaba encima de la risa y Grantaire cerró el portátil y se lio otro porro porque pensaba que se iba a morir allí mismo de la risa, y él no merecía una muerte tan extravagante.

Eran como las tres de la mañana y tras la sesión del rincón oscuro de YouTube ambos se relajaron, seguían con la cerveza y los porros y llegó el momento de la depresión, tanto de esa “fiesta” como de sus emociones.

—Los efectos secundarios de la María, tío.

—Por eso no me gusta tomarla, —dijo enfurruñado Courf mientras se agarraba al cojín y se apoyaba en Grantaire.

—Eso no es lo que decías cuando empezaste a liar el primer porro, mamón.

—Es que lo necesitaba.

Grantaire se giró, le cogió de los hombros y con el canuto en la boca habló, pero Courf no le entendió, le cogió el cigarrillo y se lo acabó, tampoco es que quedara mucho.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que qué pasa?

Courf se encogió de hombros.

—Es Ferre, está…raro. No me habla tan a menudo, y cuando lo hace está muy serio. Creo que le gusta alguien. —Grantaire levantó una ceja en señal de no entender nada y para que siguiera hablando—. Lo estaba hablando el otro día con Enjolras. Decía que no lo aguantaba más y que se estaba muriendo porque no sabía si esa persona se le iba a declarar o no. Sospecho que es la chica esa rubia que estudia enfermería.

Grantaire comenzó a reír, y se dio cuenta de que tenía agujetas en el estómago de tanto hacerlo esa noche.

— ¿De qué te ríes subnormal?

— ¿No has pensado que puedes ser tú?

—… ¿Qué? Ni de coña, soy su mejor amigo, y lo he escuchado muchas veces decir que él no arriesgaría una amistad por amor.

Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Ojalá yo lo tuviese tan fácil como tú.

—No seas dramático, Grantaire. Hace un mes te besó.

Grantaire sintió el cielo al recordar otra vez aquel beso, el mejor que había dado en su vida sin lugar a dudas. Pero…

—… le habíais emborrachado. Desde ese día no me habla.

Courf calló, porque Grantaire tenía razón.

—Pero si te besó fue por algo. Aún hay posibilidades.

— ¿Después de tres años, mil confesiones y él tener varias parejas? Por favor.

—Sabes que sus parejas no le han durado más de tres días.

—Ya han durado más que yo.

Sin decir nada más se levantó  y fue a su cuarto. Grantaire era así, estaba bien, y de repente caía al pozo sin fondo que desde hacía años tenía nombre propio: Enjolras.

Grantaire quería olvidarlo, pasar página, pero es que Enjolras lo era todo para él. Daba igual que fuera un borde, que no le respondiera, que se hubieran pegado y que desde hacía un mes ni se pudieran mirar a la cara. Pero Enjolras había estado allí cuando peor estaba y le había tirado una cuerda para subir del pozo, y estaba subiendo y saliendo, pero cuanto más cerca estaba la luz le cegaba y tenía que bajar. Por lo tanto, nunca salía del todo. Alguna vez había sentido la brisa, pero no por mucho tiempo. La mente era juguetona.

Cuando ya había pasado lo peor, Grantaire vio como la luz entraba a su habitación y de repente todo volvía a la oscuridad, era Courfeyrac.

 

 

Courfeyrac y Grantaire habían dormido juntos varias veces, bien porque tenían que compartir cama, porque se quedaban dormidos juntos o porque hacía un invierno no podían pagar la calefacción y debían dormir juntos para no morir congelados. Y también estaba, por supuesto, el dormir juntos porque de vez en cuando tenían problemas y aquello, quisieran admitirlo o no, era reconfortante y les ayudaba.

Así que allí estaba Courfeyrac, abrazando por la espalda a Grantaire que seguía de mala leche y algo deprimido.

—No te pongas así, R, todo se resolverá.

—No, Courfeyrac, no lo hará, no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, no va a pasar ahora porque sí.

El menor comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y le dejó un suave beso en el hombro.

—Tal vez si se lo dijeras a la cara, le dijeras toda la verdad.

—Ya se lo he dicho, demasiadas veces.

—Estando ebrio.

—… Sabes que me cuesta muchísimo hablar de mis sentimientos  sobrio, y más si estoy frente a Enjolras. Yo también me canso, Courfeyrac, yo también tengo un límite de aguante.

—Grantaire…

Courfeyrac se sentía mal, porque él nunca había lidiado con personas así, pero quería ayudar a Grantaire con todo su ser, ayudarle a que fuera feliz, a que sonriera como de vez en cuando le había visto hacer. Era difícil, pero como decía el refrán _Impossible n’est pas français._

Courf giró a Grantaire para mirarle y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, pero aquello no fue su mejilla, pues no había besado barba. Comenzó a reírse.

—Creo que te he besado, no te pongas a llorar.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No es como si fuera la primera vez.

Courf siguió riendo y en la completa oscuridad de la habitación abrazó a Grantaire. Cuando Grantaire le devolvió el abrazo, como dos o tres minutos después se elevó un poco.

— ¿Puedo?

Grantaire no dijo nada, y Courf lo interpretó como un sí. Así que sin más volvió a besarle, esta vez con intención.

A Grantaire no le molestó, no era la primera vez que besaba a Courf, pero esa vez parecía diferente. Era como si esa luz de Courfeyrac que casi cegaba a Grantaire dejara de hacerlo de golpe, y viera al Courf de verdad, al que sufría al no ver a sus amigos felices, el que estaba triste en el interior, aunque no lo demostrara, porque Combeferre aún lo trataba como un amigo. Entonces Grantaire comprendió lo mucho que amaba en ese momento a Enjolras, pero también lo que necesitaba Courf estar con él en ese instante. Y le correspondió, porque al igual que había pensado Courfeyrac en besarlo, ambos necesitan amor, ese no correspondido. Y si ambos estaban de acuerdo en dárselo mutuamente, ¿por qué parar?

Ninguno lo hizo.

Courf enredó sus pequeñitas, pero hábiles, manos en el pelo enredado, pero a la vez suave, de Grantaire, sin dejar de besarle, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, aunque no veía nada por la oscuridad, pensó que podría aprovechar aquella oscuridad para imaginar que estaba con Combeferre, pero no funcionaba, no con Grantaire. Eso le frustró un poco y se pegó más al cuerpo del moreno. Esa noche quería olvidar a Combeferre.

Por otro lado, al sentir aquella presión, Grantaire, aprovechando su gran imaginación, logró visualizar a Enjolras sobre él, le pasó las manos por la espalda, le cogió de las caderas y le dio la vuelta para quedar sobre él, no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, pues no vería con la oscuridad. Siguió con los besos, hasta que su cuerpo pidió más. Comenzó a tocarle el pecho, le quitó la camiseta, y a tientas en la oscuridad, dejó besos en su piel. Sentía unas manos en su pelo y espalda, impacientes y pequeñas que le incitaban a seguir, y siguió su recorrido hasta sus pantalones, se los quitó sin mucho pensarlo, hasta abajo, subió recorriendo con sus dedos manchados de nicotina y pintura unas piernas no muy fuertes, pero sí algo contorneadas, hasta que llegó a unos muslos tensos. Respiró, y entonces se escuchó una respiración entrecortada. Que no era de Enjolras.

Grantaire abrió los ojos, y aunque no veía nada en la oscuridad recordó que no estaba con Enjolras, que aquel era Courfeyrac. Separó las manos de aquella parte peligrosa y subió hasta él, posó la cabeza en su pecho, y buscó la suavidad de sus rizos, le ayudaban a calmarse, el pequeño lo sabía, y le gustaba que su compañero de piso le tocara el pelo de aquella forma, le era reconfortante.

—¿R? ¿Pasa algo?

Grantaire no respondió, le costaba pensar en ese momento, por una parte le costaba recuperarse de esa ilusión de su mente. No estaba con Enjolras, ni nunca lo estaría. Y, encima, estaba utilizando a Courfeyrac, una de las mejores personas que tenía en su mundo, para satisfacer sus deseos. Se sentía una mierda, más de lo normal.

—No te mereces esto, Courfeyrac.

Courf, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros, fue con la intención de levantarle la cabeza, pero como no había luz, se limitó a acariciarle efusivamente el pelo, hundiendo sus dedos hasta el fondo, acariciando el cuero cabelludo y luego subiendo, lentamente, para desenredar, era experto en tratar el pelo de Grantaire.

— ¿No merezco tu amor? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

— ¿Amor? No me hagas reír. Sabes tú mejor que yo porque hago esto. Por el sexo. No, no eres precisamente la persona a la que me quiero tirar hoy mientras pienso que es Enjolras, como con muchos otros. Tú no mereces eso.

A Courfeyrac le dolió.

Le dolió saber que Grantaire también había pensado en aquello como una noche para olvidar, para sustituir. Le dolió saber que, en efecto, los pocos amantes (pocos en comparación con los de Courfeyrac) que tenía eran para sustituir a Enjolras. Le dolía confirmar que el dolor que sentía Grantaire era tan, o casi más fuerte que el suyo propio.

Le dolieron Enjolras y Combeferre. Le dolió el amor. Y le dolió el beso que le dio a Grantaire, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro que no le importaba.

—Sí, Grantaire, amor. Es lo que ambos buscamos, ¿no? Puedo ser Enjolras por una noche. —Grantaire hizo un sonido de disgusto, y Courfeyrac se encontró sonriendo en la oscuridad—. Y tú puedes ser Combeferre.

Grantaire no volvió a omitir ningún sonido, y Courfeyrac lo interpretó como luz verde. Acarició su espalda lentamente y en círculos, y empezó a mover levemente sus caderas, las necesidades eran las necesidades. Poco tiempo después, Grantaire había levantado la cabeza y había subido hasta su cabeza para besarle, antes de hacerlo había susurrado casi un silencioso _lo siento_. Pero Courfeyrac no se lo tomó en cuenta.

Poco a poco el ambiente antes creado volvió, pero ahora eran ellos, Grantaire y Courfeyrac, y nadie más.

En nada las ropas de Grantaire también sobraron, su camiseta acabó en algún punto de la habitación, y el pantalón en algún extremo de la cama. Courfeyrac hubiese dicho algo del estilo “eres hermoso”, porque para él todos los cuerpos lo eran, pero decir aquello en la completa oscuridad sólo sería una gota más que colmara el vaso de desconfianza de Grantaire. Por lo que se contentó con desvestirlo, y acercar las caderas de Grantaire a las propias. Con aquel contacto soltó un suspiro, y comenzó lentamente un vaivén que, afortunadamente, hicieron a Grantaire olvidarlo todo.

Cuando el mayor supo que no podría aguantar más, y supuso que Courfeyrac estaba igual, o peor, por los suspiros que escapan de su boca sin ton ni son, volvió a acariciar sus muslos, el simple tacto le hacían querer esculpirlos, pero por el momento se conformaba con acariciarlo, y subir por ellos hasta encontrarse con la única tela que quedaba en el cuerpo de Courfeyrac.

Adentró la mano, casi con miedo, como pidiendo permiso, el pequeño gemido de Courfeyrac le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien, bajó, y los suspiros de Courf aumentaban, cuando no pudo bajar más, subió hasta el borde la tela y le desnudó por completo.

—Coge las cosas del cajón si estás seguro de que lo quieres.

Grantaire se asombró por el sonido de su voz, era casi desesperada.

Courfeyrac se estiró y cogió lo necesario del cajón de la mesita de al lado de la cama mientras intentaba no alzar mucho la voz, pues las manos de Grantaire se habían quedado jugando en cierta parte.

Le alcanzó el preservativo y el bote de lubricante, cuando notó el tacto, Grantaire lo tocó, a ciegas, (no era la primera vez que hacía eso) abrió el bote y derramó algo sobre la entrada del castaño. Con cuidado, pero eficacia, entró dentro con dos dedos directamente. Courfeyrac gimió de placer.

Grantaire volvió a dudar en ese instante, dudó en si eso era de verdad amor. El amor, para él, era algo malo, algo con lo que se sufría, algo que no te dejaba dormir por las noches, y sólo te hacía pensar en una persona y en querer olvidarla con alcohol.

El amor no era tener a tu compañero de piso retorciéndose de placer bajo ti.

Pero siguió, pues si aquello era lo que Courfeyrac quería, y parecía que de verdad lo quería, no se lo iba a privar.

Cuando vio que había sido suficiente salió de él, y se quitó sus propios calzoncillos. Buscó a tientas el condón, y con maña lo abrió y se lo puso luego de asegurarse que él estaba listo.

Buscó el cuerpo de Courfeyrac, que no estaba muy lejos, tocó su pecho, subió hasta su cuello y enredó sus dedos de artista en sus rizos que eran arte. Courfeyrac se alzó para besarle.

—Sin miedo, —susurró mientras no se dejaba de mover para alentarle a que siguiera.

Y Grantaire lo hizo, cuidadosamente, porque en ese instante todo le pareció quebradizo, pero entonces sucedió. Courfeyrac se agarró a él, comenzó a moverse, y le dejó un beso en el cuello, que era a donde llegaba. Y volvió a susurrar.

—¿Lo sientes? —Claro que lo sentía, aquello era distinto a las otras veces. Courfeyrac seguía moviéndose, empujó a Grantaire, que se quedó tumbado en la cama, y él tomó el control. Acariciaba su piel lentamente mientras se movía sobre él, despacio. Grantaire sólo podía pensar en Enjolras en ese momento, y se sentía culpable, pero no lo podía evitar, al igual que los suspiros que salían por su boca entreabierta—. Piensa que soy Enjolras, si quieres. No te sientas culpable, es normal. Sólo disfruta del amor, porque lo mereces.

Grantaire le cogió del cuello y lo agachó para besarle. Primero porque le apetecía, segundo porque necesitaba que se callara o todo se echaría a perder. Aquello le hacía sentirse culpable, le hacía pensar que estaba utilizando a Courf, y era así, pero quería olvidarse por un momento y disfrutar de aquello que nunca hacía sentido. Quería saber cómo era hacer el amor, cómo era ser amado. Porque Courfeyrac podía amar a cualquier persona sin importar qué. Y, esa noche, Grantaire era el afortunado.

Cuando acabó todo entre suspiros, gemidos y caricias, Grantaire le dio un último beso a Courfeyrac, salió de él y se acomodó, tiró de las sábanas para arroparse a sí mismo, y a Courfeyrac, que estaba bañado en sudor (como él). No debían coger frío. Grantaire se pegó al castaño, y este le abrazó, le acarició el pelo, y le dejó un beso en el brazo, Grantaire pudo notar la sonrisa de este, y al poco tuvo que esconder la suya, aunque la dejó libre, porque en la oscuridad se podían ocultar los peores secretos.

Pero Courfeyrac era luz, y una luz como aquella podía iluminar hasta la más fuerte oscuridad. Courfeyrac, sin efectos ya del alcohol, o maría en su cuerpo se durmió, pensando en que daba igual qué época del año fuera, Grantaire siempre desprendía calor.

Grantaire no durmió apenas nada, pensaba en Enjolras, y en Combeferre, pensaba en lo que había hecho aquella noche con Courfeyrac, y en todo lo que había sentido, lo recreó con Enjolras, y todo su ser dolió. Pero entonces volvió a sentir el tacto de Courfeyrac y se le pasó.

Siempre lo había pensado, pero lo negaba, Enjolras era su luz, pero Courfeyrac era la única que no le cegaba ni le hacía daño. Pero el ser humano siempre se sentía atraído por el peligro, aunque nunca caminaba sin tener nada seguro.

Casi cuando empezaba a amanecer se revolvió y abrazó a Courfeyrac por delante, le dejó un beso en la mejilla, y por fin, en toda la noche, pudo dormir.

Y en ese momento, sólo en ese momento de verdad, fueron Grantaire y Courfeyrac.


End file.
